In the prior art with which this invention is concerned, much effort has been directed to providing lightweight comfortable and efficient headsets to be used, for example, with apparatus containing a receiver and microphone. Headsets have evolved from bulky uncomfortable headphones which employ an inverted substantially U-shaped headband section adapted to partially encircle a person's head by sufficiently extending across the top of the head of the person wearing the device to be clamped thereto and terminating with a receiver adjacent each of such wearer's ears to light-weight versions of the same. Where the headset is to be used with portable receiving and/or transmitting devices, such as, for example, radios and tape players, and with which this invention is primarily concerned, the prior art has also been directed to the traditional headband devices which extend about the top portion of the users head with the receivers attached thereto and held thereby adjacent to the ears. While such headsets have been made less bulky through miniaturization and use of lightweight materials, such headsets provide little stability for the earphones which can easily slip with this traditional mounting device and particularly so while the individed user/wearer is quite active such as, for example, when jogging or performing aerobics. Additionally, such traditional headbands interfere with the users hair and are generally obtrusive when worn.
Accordingly, a desirable object of the present invention is to provide a simple inexpensive device which does not employ the traditional headband for mounting earphones to the users ears.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a device for mounting earphones to the ears which is light in weight and unobtrusive when worn.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a device which provides a stable yet comfortable mounting of the earphones to one or both ears of the user and which retains the ear phones in a desired stable pre-set position regardless of how active the user might be.
It is also a further desirable object of the present invention to provide a mounting device for earphones which is readily adjustable and pliable to the users ears in as much as human ears occur in a variety of sizes and shapes.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an earphone mounting device for individual ears and which provides for securable, detachable mounting of earphones to the ears.